


gentle teasing and silent support

by shejustwantstowrite



Series: Day6 Coffee Shop AU [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: DoPil Week 2018, Gen, M/M, aaayyyyeee i'm late huhuhuhu i'm sorry, continuation of my femme jaepil coffee shop AU, femme jaepil!, i love my kids, kinda cute i guess, platonic dopil!, they're both whipped, they're good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shejustwantstowrite/pseuds/shejustwantstowrite
Summary: The next day, the first thing Dowoon sees is a blinding smile.“Good morning! My name is Kim Woona. I’m a barista-in-training, nice to meet you!” the newcomer says, with bow and a big smile.“Hey. My name’s Yoon Dowoon. Nice to meet you,” Dowoon says with a bow. He doesn’t know what else to say to that enthusiastic greeting.





	gentle teasing and silent support

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry i'm late huhu

Dowoon’s elated when Sungjin, his manager, told him that he’s gonna have a partner in his shifts.

 

“Finally,” he sighs. Being the only person—barista and cashier all in one—on the counter is giving him headaches. “When will they start?”

 

“She’ll start tomorrow,” Sungjin says. He then pins Dowoon, with a pleading gaze. “Don’t scare this new one away, please? You know that you need the help.”

 

Dowoon sighs. Dowoon knows about his “reputation” to the other employees at the coffee shop. Ever since he started working at Deja Brew a year ago, he didn’t have someone in the same shift permanently. And maybe because one time (or three) he shouted at a co-worker because he made the coffee machine explode. The result: they almost always quit after working with Dowoon.

 

Which he doesn’t get.

 

Just because he doesn’t gossip and bitch about their manager (Sungjin-hyung’s just doing his job, what the heck), or talk about crushes and laze about _while_ on the job, doesn’t mean he’s scary.

 

Mostly, his former co-workers are just lazy wusses.

 

(Not that he’ll say that out loud.)

 

“Yes, Sungjin-hyung,” Dowoon just says.

 

Dowoon figures he should prepare for his new co-worker.

 

\--

 

The next day, the first thing Dowoon sees is a blinding smile.

 

“Good morning! My name is Kim Woona. I’m a barista-in-training, nice to meet you!” the newcomer says, with bow and a big smile.

 

“Hey. My name’s Yoon Dowoon. Nice to meet you,” Dowoon says with a bow. He doesn’t know what else to say to that enthusiastic greeting.

 

Sungjin suddenly speaks up. “Now that you’ve met each other, I’ll leave you two. Dowoon, just show Woona the ropes, okay?”

 

“Yes, manager,” Dowoon says. He then turns to Woona, who’s looking around the coffee making equipment with slight worry.

 

“Don’t worry,” he says.”You’ll get the hang of that in no time.”

 

Woona smiles at him, bright and big. Really, doesn’t she get tired of being this bright? “Okay, if you say so. Teach me!”

 

And so Dowoon teaches her.

 

\--

 

Surprisingly, Woona (which he finds out is his noona) doesn’t quit working in the coffee shop.

 

They become friends, against all odds (and to Sungjin’s surprise).

 

If Dowoon’s being honest, it’s not that hard to be fond of Woona. She’s always bright, smiley, and kind--even to the rudest customers, which is a superpower by itself. He doesn’t know where his noona gets that kind of strength. He’s glad that Woona’s the one Sungjin hired.

 

And at this point, Dowoon badly, badly needs someone with him in his shifts. Just so he can bury his red face in the coffee beans when Kang Younghyun comes around. Don’t even ask him how he knew Younghyun’s name. It’s just that Younghyun’s a regular customer and the good kind, the considerate and kind one.

 

Damn Kang Younghyun and his cute smile and squishy cheeks and--

 

The bell at door rings, and Dowoon sees one Kang Younghyun.

 

Speak of the devil and he will appear. Ugh.

 

He prepares himself to face that cute face when Woona whispers in his ear, “Don’t worry, I got this. Try to lower the blush, huh, Dowoon-ah?” and smirks at him before turning to the customer.

 

Kim Woona would be perfect if she’s not being cheeky.

 

Dowoon makes Younghyun’s drink and gives it to him, trying not to look at his direction that much. Younghyun soon leaves, making him heave a sigh of relief.

 

“He’s so cute, huh?” Woona asks.

 

“Noona!”

 

“What? I’m just stating a fact. I can see why you like him,” she replies.

 

He just glares at her for a moment, but Woona just laughs and ruffles his hair before going back to the counter.

 

The gentle teasing and easy acceptance feels so nice.

 

\--

 

That hiding-from-Younghyun-through-Woona tactic becomes a routine.

 

That is, until Woona’s the one becoming flustered.

 

When one day, Younghyun comes with a tall girl, wearing glasses and some red sweater.

 

After watching his noona flounder around all flustered and making the customers’ orders, he teases Woona. “She’s so cute, huh?”

 

“Shut up!” Woona says, red-faced to Dowoon’s quiet laughter.

 

Both of them oblivious to the eyes looking at them.

 

\--

 

Dowoon’s so done. So, so, so done. At this point, he’s gonna file his resignation letter after his shift ends.

 

He doesn’t want to see Woona and Jae-hwa pine after each other anymore, like some sad puppies.

 

 _As if you’re not pining, too,_ a voice in his head that sounds very much like Woona admonishes him. He just shakes his head.

 

He’s been looking at this scene for at least five minutes. His two noonas trying hard not to blush at the sight of each other, but they fail anyway.

 

He’s so close to screaming out ‘YOU GUYS LIKE EACH OTHER, NOW KISS AND HAVE BABIES’, but Woona turning to him startles him out of the thought.

 

“I’ll make the drink, just...” Woona trails off and shrugs. She gets a cup and scribbles something on it.

 

“Finally making a move, noona? Writing your number on the cup, really?”

 

“Shut up,” she hisses.

 

Woona focuses on making the drink, which she gives to Jae-hwa, who leaves with a dazed smile on her face. His noona, on the other hand, looks nervous.

 

But as she hears her phone pinging, she smiles so bright she could light up the streets of Gangnam with just that.

 

“She texted me!!!!! Aaaaah~” she sing-songs, sweeping Dowoon in a sudden dance.

 

“Congratulations, noona,” Dowoon says.

 

“Thanks, Dowoonie,” she says, ruffling his hair. He moves away before she can do more damage to his hair.

 

She looks at him again, mischievous smile on her face. “Now that I have finally started my romance with Jae-hwa-noona, we could help you with Younghyun. Sounds so nice, right? We can go on double dates, karaoke nights, and then--”

 

“Noona, can you slow down a little bit? I’m not even sure Younghyun knows I exist,” Dowoon says, feeling down all of a sudden. Woona sees this and gives him a small smile.

 

“Oh, you poor, dense Dowoonie. Younghyun looks at you like you hung the stars in the sky. And those sparkling eyes you talk to yourself about a lot? It’s all directed on you,” she says, and at this Dowoon just wants to tape his noona’s mouth shut.

 

“You’re being embarrassing,” he says, as if his traitorous heart didn’t beat faster at the revelation.

 

“Whatever. When I say that Operation: Get Dowoon and Younghyun Together starts today, it starts today. Got it?”

 

Dowoon just sighs, resigned. “Fine.”

 

“Yay!”

 

He shakes his head at Woona’s enthusiasm.

 

The gentle teasing and enthusiastic support (read: meddling) feels so nice.

 

Dowoon’s glad that Kim Woona decided to work at Deja Brew.

**Author's Note:**

> let's scream on twt: @shewritesfics  
> also look for a Briwoon in this AU in the near future *eyes emoji*


End file.
